


Down the rabbit hole

by Body_Inspector



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Alice Keith, At the moment oneshot, Chessie Pidge, Daddy Kink, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance smut, Mad Hatter Lance, Multi, Smut, Ummmmm have fun kiddies, White queen Allura, woohoo more characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Body_Inspector/pseuds/Body_Inspector
Summary: First chapter has smut but then it turns into a real story. Based in an Alice in Wondeland type thing where Lance is The Mad Hatter and Keith is an Alice of sorts. First smut and open to critisism.





	1. Chapter 1

My mind was riddled with holes. I just couldn't think of anything original and it was killing me. With a sigh if frustration I gave up on working on my piece for now and flopped onto my bed. My eyes closed and I was spinning though the darkness, random objects passed me, floting upwards. I landed on my feet with a thump, bending my knees to absorb the impact. I looked around the woods. It seems that it decided to spit me out here today. The forest was covered in beautiful flowers of all colours of the rainbow. The closer you got to the tops of the trees the less virbrent the flowers got. In true underland fashion these where the ones safe to eat. The pretty, yummy looking ones that where just an arms lenght away where fatile and seemed to move towards you as you walked. In front of me was a dirt path, the only thing touched by card guards, I turn around to see the same sight behind me. I blew a strand of black hair out of my face and turned to make my way down the path, only to find that a short man with white hair and waist coat had appered. I knew better then to think he was here to greet me.   
"Your late, your late!" The little man yelled while quite litrally jumping from foot to foot.   
"Yes, yes I know white, but if someone had let me sleep last night we wouldnt have this problem" I said pointing behind me, in the way I knew was the red queens castle.   
" Oh the hatter will be mad" white said his face turning red. I let out a short laugh and gave white a pat on his bald head and started to walk down the path, careful not to touch anything apart from the ground. Everyone in underland knew that it was dangerous in the day time and many of the residents refused to leave thier houses. My casule attire brings attention to me, not from beings of course, but from the plants. The Hatter would've known about my arrivel as soon as I landed. What a bother. I walked quickly to the castel as I was already on borrowed time.   
The castle loomed in the distance and the sun was just setting, perfect I'd be home for dinner. The guards let me through without the usual fuss, probably because they could here the Hatter from there. I ran through the corridors to my chambers and quickly changed into more sutibal attier for appering in court. My ensamble consisted of black fishnets with a corsetted top and a half skirt and a small top hat placed on my wild hair, tilted to the side for fashion. I walked calmly towards the throne room. The double door both opened and the court fell silent. As I passed underlandens fell into bows and graceful curtsies. I walked straight to the throne and up the steps. "Darling please I could hear you from the entence gate" I huffed. The Hatter glared at me, then grumbled resting his head in his hand. With a sly grin I took my place beside my husband.   
The creature in front of me was trembeling "do you fear us?" I inquiered   
"Y-yes my kings" stammered the wood elf  
"What is your name?"   
"H-hunk" the 'Hunk's' voice shook and his face was growing red. I consisded him for a bit, he was, as his name suggested big, his hair brown and his skin green, common featuers of his folk.   
"Say dear Hunk what could you offer this place?" I ask  
"I'm a cook sire and I can do graden work" he look hopeful and you know what I was feeling generous today  
" Good sir we except your request to work here, you will start a week from today, you will be given shifts, quarters and clothes please care for these as you will only be given one pair. You will also recive food and water. Now off with you and I'll see you in a week" I added with a wink and he scurried off bowing and thanking us as he went.   
There where many more people in the line however my husband loudly dissmissed everyone. The court was quickly emptied. Oh I really put my foot in it. I turned to face him and he sat glowering at me.   
"Oh babe come on don't do this to me" I whined " I was just feeling generous!" I pouted  
"Keith darling" he purred getting up from his thorne, as was required I stood as well. He walked behind me resting his hands on my waist and his lips on my neck. "First your late for court, then you show up wearing this get up and lastly you give overly kind position to someone who has yet to earn it. If I didn't know better I'd say you where trying to get on my nerves" a chesier like grin ended his talking.   
" Oh Lance please punish me daddy" I breathed out. He was close enough that I could feel his cheast against my back and his boner on my ass.   
I push against it rubbing my ass over the sensation.   
" Thats all you had to say" he grinned and pushed me over the arm of the throne. He stripped off my shorts and the half skirt the cool air hit my hole and I suddered.   
" Already preped I see" he hummed slipping 2 fingers into my lose hole. Quickly he added another. I fucked myself back onto his fingers and he cocked them upwards just right and I stalled with a gasp of pleasure.   
"Holy fuck lance!" I moaned   
"Hmmmm" he hummed in my ear "Someone's needy"  
"You have no fucking idea, it's been what, a month? A month of celebacy because you refuse to let me touch myself when you're not there? I'm only 23 for fucksakes I'm still pretty much a horny teenager, now I just have to pay taxs!"  
Lance chuckled from behind me and removed his fingers, this made me whimper with want.   
"Well then we better get started".  
I almost screamed in pleasuer when his dick breached my hole. God it had been so long that it only took a few hard thrusts to my prostate (which Lance found right away) to push me over the edge. It had come as no surprise to me when Lance flipped me over and I took his dick in my mouth to finish him off. I was so tired once we where done that I had to get Lance to carry me to bed. Where I promply passd out because of exhastion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Pidge, Allura, Coran and Shiro!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has got a few hit and I updated! No smut in this chapter

My eyes fluttered open, oh god it was still light outside. I groned and streached out on the silk sheets, cracking my back as I did so. Slowly I sat up, dangleing my legs over the side of the big bed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and streched my arms over my head, my elbows cracking this time.   
"Good to see you're finally up." Came a sly voice from behind me. I was still to tired to turn at quick speeds so instead I flopped back down on the bed, tilting my head back to see the floating smile.   
"Hey Pidge" I huffed. Thier eyes where the first things to appear, thier glasses quickly following. Slowly thier whole body was visable, small and floating in the air. Pidge was a Cat. Not a cat that we would see on upperworld, but a Cat by surname. This meant that she and her family, where given special powers of reality warping. Thus they could travel freely between our worlds and, as Pidge often liked to do, turn themselves invisable. Her brother Matt liked to use his powers to spy, he's made quite the living out of it, but Pidge would rather work on thier gadgets, upgrade them in ways that most didn't think possible. Which they shouldn't be. The Cat family was famous but they don't get thier full powers until they're 117 and Pidge is only 95, they're still pissy that they don't have thier powers yet.   
"Hey Keith, do you hear something?" They ask, floating to the floor as they do. They tend to do that when they're concerntratin really hard. Now they mention it I can hear something. A clutter of wood on wood, then laughter and clapping. Oh no, really today? I quickly change into something appropraite for our guests. If she saw me in what I was wearing before she'd have a fit. Some nice black jeans and a colourful sweater should do the trick. I tug my jeans over my boxer briefs (which is all Lance left me in) and head out, ignoring shoes becuase it was not polite to wear them in front of her majasty. I run down the hallways, Pidge close behind. They had already started, but luckly they had thier backs turned to Pidge and I. Her white hair cascaded down her back and her white, shirt skirt was just longer than it. Her crazy advisor and 1st knight where here too. Just great.   
"Lance babe, why did you tell me we where having guests?" I asked, a smile on my face.   
"I would've but you distracted me" Lance replyed with a shit eating grin.   
"Allura, always a pleasure, and Coran! How are things with the pigme zonksnouts?" I grinned easily as my husband wrapped a arm around my waist. To the right of me someone cleared thier voice. I turned towards the sound my smile dropping.   
"Ugh what are you doing here?" I said scrunching up my nose.   
"Is that anyway to greet your loving brother?" Shiro replyed, putting on a fake wounded voice and positioning his arms for a hug. Behind me Pidge snorted, very ungraceful in the face of 2 royals (and me by marrige).   
"Go away Shiro" I grinned and excepted his hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys let me know if you want this to continue into an actual book cause I've already got ideas but I'd like to know if you'd actually want it. Thanks. Leave kudos for more from this AU


End file.
